


'Don't you dare throw that snowba- Dammit!'

by RoyallyJeleanor



Series: Jeleanor Drabbles [3]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor, the royals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: A jeleanor drabble written for the quote 'Don't you dare throw that snowba- Goddammit.' Written around a year after season 2 finished.I hope you enjoy! :)





	

‘Are those shoes really appropriate for this weather?’ Jasper asked with a small chuckle.

‘Well you told me to put boots on Jasper, you didn’t specify what type,’ Eleanor replied with an eye roll, her eyes downcast as she watched her steps.

Jasper let out a small sigh of disbelief, his eyes also drawn downwards as he gazed at the skin tight, thigh high heeled boots which were hugging Eleanor’s legs. He had to admit she looked amazing in them, as always, but they weren’t exactly practical for a walk around the Palace grounds in the 3-inch-thick snow which covered the ground. Reaching forwards, he moved to wrap his arm around Eleanor’s, pulling her closer to his body to try and help her stay upright.

Glancing up momentarily as she felt Jasper’s strong arm around hers, Eleanor gave him a wry look. ‘My Prince in shining armour?’ she asked drily, but appreciating his gesture more than she was willing to admit. Part of her felt stupid for her poor choice of footwear, but when Jasper had said they were going out this wasn’t what she had expected.

Eleanor had dressed for a fancy dinner or a spot of late afternoon shopping, but she had to admit that she was enjoying this more. The sun was slowly beginning to set over the horizon, casting a delicate golden glow across the gardens so that the snow sparkled. As if the pathway in front of her was covered in millions of tiny diamonds.

‘I’m not the Prince just yet,’ Jasper joked, squeezing Eleanor’s hand briefly as he ran his thumb across the band that had been surrounding Eleanor’s fourth finger for the last six months.

Glancing down Eleanor returned the gesture, a huge grin spreading across her face at the reminder of their engagement. The diamond on her finger glistened in the natural light, almost as bright as the joy glinting in Jasper’s eyes as he bent down to press a gentle kiss to her head. Just as Jasper pulled away Eleanor felt her footing start to go and she clutched onto Jasper’s arm instinctively as he held her upright.

‘Here let’s sit down Bambi,’ Jasper told her through a laugh, moving forwards to place the blanket down on one of the benches under the small pavilion to the side of the path. As Jasper turned to pull a flask out of his jacket pocket Eleanor saw her chance to have her own back on him for his sarcastic comment.

The noise of surprise that Jasper made as the ice cold snow fell down the collar of his jacket had Eleanor in hysterics immediately as he turned around to face her with a fierce frown. ‘That was a bad move Princess,’ he smirked as he moved towards her like a man on the prowl. The joyous sound of her uncontrollable laughter warmed his insides despite the chill in the air, wanting nothing more than to bring it back.

Leaping to her feet and ducking out of his way with surprising speed considering the ice covering the ground Eleanor avoided his grasp, ducking down to collect a ball of snow from the ground as she moved away from him.

Turning back around she was surprised to see a similar snowball clasped between Jasper’s gloved hands, a smug smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. Her grin falling as she noticed the sparkle of competition in his eyes Eleanor gave him a warning look, ‘you dare throw that snowba- Goddammit.’

Eleanor threw her snowball back at Jasper as quickly as she could, but her aim was poor as a shiver ran down her spine, the cold snow melting on her face. Distracted by trying to rid the cold liquid from her skin she didn’t notice Jasper playing moving towards her to shove a small bundle of snow down her coat, wrapping his arms around her tightly to tickle her waist as she struggled against him. Her laughter had returned as she playfully fought him off, turning in his embrace so that she could wrap her arms around his neck when he finally gave in and allowed her a moment to breath.

‘I’m going to get you back for that,’ Eleanor vowed as she smiled up at him, forgetting about the cold seeping into her skin.

‘Oh really?’ Jasper asked coyly as he bent down to press his lips against hers. What started out as a gentle yet teasing kiss soon took on an edge which Jasper was more than happy to allow, a growl forming in the back of his throat as he clutched onto Eleanor firmly.

Finally pulling away a few moments later, Eleanor looked up at her fiancée, his eyes darkened with desire as his harsh breaths clouded in the freezing air around them.

‘I think we need to get you out of those clothes as soon as possible Princess, don’t want you getting ill,’ Jasper murmured, his breath tickling Eleanor’s cheeks.

‘Oh so you just want me to undress for the sake of my health?’ she asked with a smirk.

‘Your health and safety comes first Princess,’ Jasper replied seriously, before his mouth curled up again, a glint in his eyes. ‘Although I guess there are other benefits I could take advantage of,’ he added as he bent down to press another chaste kiss against her lips, before clutching her hand and leading her back into the confines of their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @RoyallyJeleanor :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.


End file.
